Dynamics
by derpylittlefreak
Summary: Summary: [Post-Episode 26] When Kahoko's mother falls ill, the concours participants help her (whether they know it or not) raise the money for the treatment – and the bonds she shares with each strengthen, shatter and evolve.
1. Dal Niente

1 – Dal Niente

Kahoko Hino sighed.

Alone on a balcony of the summer house, she couldn't exactly describe how she was feeling. She was proud to have gotten this far without the help of magic – the _Salut d'Amour_ she'd played just an hour ago was testament to that – but there was a sense of melancholy about it all. The concours was over. The school term was over. And in a few hours, the summer camp would be, too.

She started to wonder whether she would see her friends over the month-long break. Without a competition or a camp, there was no reason for them to meet up. The realization brought an ache to her chest.

But as a soft breeze ruffled her hair and brought music to her ears, she remembered something she'd learned months ago, barefoot on a stage, right when her journey had just begun to take flight:

For every parting, there was a new beginning.

* * *

"Just do it, Hihara."

Azuma Yunoki's tone held the usual gentle chide he'd use on his best friend, but this time, it had implications.

"Wh-What are you talking about, Yunoki?!" yelled Kazuki Hihara, his eyes wide with shock as Azuma's words stopped him in his tracks. He'd been pacing about their room, unconsciously mussing up his hair since they'd gotten back from dinner.

"Do you remember what I mentioned that time – right before I left for England?" Azuma asked calmly, cross-legged on the couch. "That we both had things we were keeping from each other?"

"Do you mean –"

"Yes, I've known your feelings for Hino-san for quite some time," Azuma chuckled.

"Whaaat, Yunoki? It's not like that!" Kazuki yelled, his cheeks reddening.

Azuma gave him a look.

Kazuki slumped onto his bed. "Have I been _that_ obvious?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Oy, Yunoki…"

"If it makes you feel any better, I only noticed because I'm your best friend," Azuma laughed gently.

Kazuki's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"No."

"Yunoki!"

The two boys shared a laugh, and a few moments passed before a silence fell.

"What did you mean a while ago, though? What should I just do?" Kazuki asked.

"Only what you've been planning to do this whole camp: ask her out," Azuma answered serenely.

Kazuki, flushed, looked down and put his hand in his hair. "I'm not you, Yunoki. I don't have every girl in school chasing after me – it's not that easy."

Azuma looked at him directly. "This isn't about _every girl_. It's about Hino-san," he said pointedly. His words held so much gravity that Kazuki almost thought there was something else to them. "Be polite, but have a little confidence. Just make sure she understands how much it'd mean to you for her to say yes."

Kazuki's smile returned in full force. "As expected, the one and only Yunoki Azuma gives top-notch advice on girls." But then, after a pause, "What if she says no, though?"

It took a lot of effort for Azuma to smile as he said, "Her loss."

Azuma knew he could not ignore his own… _fascination _with Kahoko. But he also knew that in a few short months, he would be leaving the country for college. And he would have to forget not only her, but also his best friend. Better to let Kazuki have her than make it harder for any of them when the time came.

"Yunoki? Yuuuunoki!" Kazuki said.

"Ah – sorry, Hihara," Azuma replied.

"It's not like you to space out like that," Kazuki said, his usual energy fully returned, "But anyway, I was just thanking you for the advice. I'm going to ask her tonight!"

Kazuki's huge smile could only be met by a sad one from Azuma, because, though his resolve had been set, he couldn't overlook the distinct feeling of jealousy.

Maybe Kazuki was going to take his doll away soon, but that didn't mean Azuma couldn't play a bit until then.

* * *

Ryotaro Tsuchiura was usually a heavy sleeper, but tonight, he was wide awake.

Alone in a practice room just barely lit by the moon, his fingers fell like leaden raindrops on the keys of a grand piano.

Stress was eating at him. The day before he'd left for the summer camp, he'd walked into Minami Instruments hoping to get a little practice in.

Instead, he'd witnessed Minami packing sheet music and tuning forks into cardboard boxes.

_"Minami-san! What's going on?" Ryotaro asked._

_ "Oh, closing. Just that it's permanent this time," the shopkeeper said._

_ "What?! You can't! This place is – it's –" Ryotaro couldn't form words past his shock._

_"I don't know if you've noticed, but you, Hino-san, and that Tsukimori boy are the only people ever in this old place," the old man chuckled. It pained Ryotaro that he could be so jovial when something so terrible was happening._

_ "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ryotaro asked, trying to stay his temper._

_ "It wouldn't have changed anything, Ryo. You can't deny that classical music just isn't as popular these days – and with a small shop in a location like this, well, it was bound to happen."_

_ Ryotaro took a deep breath. There was no use getting angry. Someone very important to him had taught him that it was better to face the truth head on. "When is the actual closing date?"_

_ "Oh, still a month from now," Minami said, taping up a box. "I've paid the rent until then, but I figured that since no one's buying and this is store is just a hobby for me, I'd be better off donating these things and spending more time with my family. The earlier the better."_

_ Ryotaro took one look at the place and made up his mind. There were so many memories within those four walls – not just from his childhood, but also… with her. He grabbed the tape Minami-san was reaching for right off the table._

_ "Are you going to help pack up, Ryo? I'd really appreciate –"_

_ "Please don't close this store"! Ryotaro said, bowing. "Too many important things happened here for it to be gone. Please – just let it stand through the month, and if the profits still don't break even, I'll leave you alone. That's all I ask."_

_ Minami looked up at him and his expression softened. "Ryo… I've already got work closer to home. I won't be able to tend this place next week."_

_ "Then _I'll_ work here!" Ryotaro said, his head flicking up with resolve. "I know this place inside and out, and I've handled money before – I can manage."_

_ "Don't you have soccer practice, though?"_

_ Ryotaro paled. He'd completely forgotten. "I can –"_

_ "Kiddo, don't waste your summer break on this. I'm sorry that you feel so bad about it, but I'm afraid it's just not worth it."_

_ "It's worth it to _me,_" Ryotaro said, his voice unwavering. "Look, please just stop packing. I'm leaving tomorrow, but I'll be back before your new job starts. I promise I'll have a solution by then. Please, Minami-san. Give me a chance."_

_ Minami looked at him, and for a moment he saw a green-haired kid no taller than the piano, quick-minded but quicker-fingered. He was the one with the fiery temper to match his blazing passion._

It was in Minami Instruments where that passion reignited, Ryotaro thought to himself. But it wasn't just the setting that mattered. There was something else – some_one _else involved.

And if Kahoko could reinvigorate the music in his life, she could do the same for a little shop in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

"Tomorrow?"

Not many things frazzled Len Tsukimori. Off the top of his head, he could only think of two – one of them being interaction with kids.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Len," answered Misa Hamai from the other end of the phone line. "The instructor just called in sick, and your father is abroad – there's no one else I can ask with this short of a notice."

"… It's all right, Mother," he answered, "I-I know how much this workshop means to you."

"Thank you so much, Len," his mother replied. "I'm so proud of you. How you've begun to open up – you _and _your music."

Len's eyes widened. He was aware of the recent… changes that his playing had undergone, and though he valued them, he'd thought them very subtle.

Then again, he was also aware that his mother often proved to be more perceptive of him than he himself.

"Len?" she asked, breaking the static silence.

"Sorry," he sighed. "It's just – I'm not sure I'm quite comfortable teaching children alone." He pinched the bridge of his nose, recalling his escapades at Ousaki-senpai's lesson. There were still many questions from that day left unanswered.

"Oh, you don't have to go alone! Why don't you ask your friends from the concours? Hino-san plays the violin, doesn't she?"

Len sighed again. So that's what this was about. He should've known.

"I believe she'd require as much teaching as the children," he said. His tone held his usual formality, but his mother didn't miss the hint of fondness behind it.

"It's up to you, Len," she said kindly. "Oh, by the way – the director of the ocean park extends his thanks to you for cheering up the dolphin. I'm glad to hear it went well on your second try. I wonder you did differently?"

Len's eyes widened just a bit, but he quickly composed himself. "I believe I selected a more uplifting piece."

"Hmm, is that so," his mother replied coyly. Len chastised himself again – of course the director would have told her that he didn't come alone.

"I have to go now, Mother. Thank you for calling – and good night."

Len, exasperated, hung up and furrowed his brow. Ever since the day of the charity concert, his mother had become less and less subtle about her offhand remarks about a certain red-haired violinist. As he leaned against a pillar looking out at the garden, though – Len had never been much of a pacer – he could not bring himself to regret inviting her.

And as said violinist crossed his peripheral vision, following the faint sound of a cello, Len said under his breath, "Hino… You're frazzling thing number two."

* * *

On nights like these, Keiichi Shimizu's hands moved on their own.

He sat on a stone bench in the garden, cello between his legs, playing a serene tune that seemed to encapsulate both the moonlight above him and the gentle breeze around him. His light hair bounced about his head as his arm brought the bow back and forth.

"Shimizu-kun?" said a soft voice from behind one of the bushes. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was. He put his bow down as the song finished.

"Kaho-sempai," he said softly, listening to her footsteps.

"What are you doing out here in your pajamas?" she asked, giggling.

He slowly opened his eyes to look down at himself. "I… I'm in pajamas?"

"Eh? You didn't notice?" she asked, moving to sit beside him.

"I was asleep… then I dreamed of this song… then I was playing it… down here."

"You're a sleep-cellist?" she asked, open-mouthed. Then she started laughing. "That's kind of incredible!"

"Kaho-sempai… were you listening?"

"Mm. It was so lovely – I heard it all the way from the balcony. What's it called?" she asked.

He slowly turned to look at her. "I don't know."

"Huh?"

"It's just… something I… made up."

"Wow, Shimizu-kun!" she exclaimed, the wonder in her eyes making Keiichi smile. "I didn't know you had a talent for composing. I'm so jealous."

"These melodies… I started to make them… when I met you, Kaho-sempai."

She flushed, and then asked, "Wait – there are more of them? That's amazing!"

"I've… forgotten most of them…"

"Huh? Shimizu-kun, you can't let these songs go to waste! They're really beautiful – you should let others hear them." The sincerity in her tone made Keiichi gaze straight at her.

"I… like to play once… then set the feeling free," he said.

A confused expression settled on Kahoko's face. "What feeling?"

"If it makes Kaho-sempai happy… though… I'll try to remember."

Despite her question being ignored, Kahoko smiled and brought out her cell phone. "Thank you, Shimizu-kun. But I'm sure it'd be easier to remember with a recording," she giggled.

"This is the sheet music… in my heart," he said, a new wave of inspiration flooding him.

He unleashed one of his angelic smiles and began to play.


	2. Pianoforte

2 – Pianoforte

"Kaho-chan, Shimizu-kun! Good timing!" shouted Kazuki.

Kahoko and Keiichi walked in on the sight of four boys seated around a table. Kazuki held a deck of cards between his hands, shuffling it with a smile.

"Oh, everyone's still awake?" Kahoko asked, counting four pairs of eyebags of varying degrees of darkness. "It's almost midnight."

"Then why are you still up, Hino?" Ryotaro asked.

"And with Shimizu-kun, too," Azuma added coyly.

Kahoko blushed. "Uh, uhm –"

"I played a piece… for Kaho-sempai…" Keiichi said, setting his cello down and taking a seat between Ryotaro and Kazuki.

"Y-Yeah! Did you guys know Shimizu-kun composes his own music? He's really amazing," Kahoko said nervously.

"His own music?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey, there'll be time for that later – right now, it's game time," Kazuki said with a mischievous grin. "Have a seat, Kaho-chan!"

"Hm? What are we going to play?" she asked, hesitating a bit before taking a seat in the only space she could: the giant rift between Len and Ryotaro.

"Just a simple game of chance," Azuma said. "But we've added a twist."

Kahoko didn't like the sound of that.

"Since we're the only ones who can't sleep, we might as well do something fun together, right? It _is _the last day of summer camp, and I'm sure this group still has _much_ to share with each other. So: the one with the highest hand gets to ask anyone in this group _any _question – and they have to answer truthfully," Azuma said.

"Yunoki sure comes up with the best ideas, huh?" Kazuki said cheerfully.

Kahoko wasn't sure if the word 'best' is what she'd have used, but she did know that if anyone could cook this kind of thing up, it'd be her bipolar sempai.

Len raised one of his crossed arms to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I-I'm surprised Tsukimori-kun is willing to join in this," Kahoko said, trying to ease the tension with a joke.

"So am I," Len deadpanned.

Ryotaro nudged Kahoko and whispered, "You tell the guy he can't do something – like have fun, for example – and he'll never back down from the challenge."

"Shall we begin?" Azuma asked.

Kazuki cut the deck and dealt everyone two cards each. Kahoko didn't know why, but her heart started to beat faster. What could she ask? And more importantly, what could questions could they have that she could answer?

"One, two, three!"

Everyone turned their cards over.

"All right!" Kazuki said, "Ha! Two kings."

"Please pay more attention, Hihara-sempai," Len said, glancing at Keiichi's hand.

The blond cellist yawned as he revealed an ace and a king.

"Aw, man…" Kazuki complained.

Keiichi directed his gaze at Kahoko. "Kaho-sempai… which comes first… the musician… or the music?"

An awkward silence settled as the group took in the question.

"The music…?" she answered.

"… All right then, next question!" Kazuki said uneasily, gathering everyone's cards and dealing new hands…

… Only for Keiichi to win the next two rounds and ask Kahoko increasingly weird questions.

"Oy, Hihara-sempai, are you rigging the dealing or something?" Ryotaro asked, a vein in his forehead bulging.

"N-No, I swear! It's like Shimizu-kun has some sort of magical luck voodoo!" Kazuki said, waving his hands in panic.

"You said something about this being fun, Tsuchiura?" Len remarked, the bridge of his nose taking further abuse.

"Now, now, everyone," Azuma said.

Kahoko had to stifle a giggle. These five never changed. "Um, maybe someone else can do the dealing?"

"Yes, since you suggested – go ahead, Hino-san," Azuma said, plucking the deck out of Kazuki's hands. He reached for her hand from across the table.

The stares from the others went unnoticed by her.

Azuma took her hand and cupped it with his left, gently placing the cards on it with his right. The warmth of his touch seemed to travel all the way up to Kahoko's cheeks. She quickly pulled her hand away from where it was sandwiched in Azuma's clasp.

Kahoko tried to shuffle, but her nerves made her hands fumble. A card went flying onto Len's lap.

"S-Sorry, Tsukimori-kun!" she said.

Len's face suggested he was having difficulty resisting the urge to say something offensive. He simply swatted Kahoko's hands away to take the deck for himself.

A new wave of heat attacked Kahoko as his pale hands brushed hers. She caught herself watching the methodical, precise movements Len's long fingers made as he flicked two cards at each of them. She shook her head slightly – maybe it was too late at night to be playing this game.

"One, two, three!"

"Ah, a king and a queen," Azuma said. He shifted the angle his gaze ever so slightly. "So, Hino-san, I'm curious: what qualities do you look for in a guy?"

"Huh?!" Kahoko said, mentally cursing how easily she blushed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it, Hino," Ryotaro said teasingly.

"Er, well…" Kahoko scanned the faces around her and, unbidden, each of their good points came to mind. Len, Ryotaro, Keiichi, Kazuki, Azuma…

"Um… It'd be nice if he was hard-working, and caring. And sweet and fun, of course. But it's also important for him to be confident?" she mumbled, half-aware of her words, and completely unaware that they were being noted.

"My, someone's got high standards," Azuma quipped.

"Wait, no! It's not like that!" Kahoko said, but Ryotaro and Kazuki were already laughing.

But not for long. On the next round, a cold silence filled the room when a pair of aces turned up between Len's fingers. He'd had his question planned since the very start of the game, perhaps even before.

He slowly turned to face Kahoko. "Hino-san. You never answered me straight when I asked you when you started to play the violin. Surely your performances early in the concours were not those of a novice?"

Kahoko paled. "Um… why am I getting all the questions?" she said, trying to dodge. But everyone's curious eyes were already trained on her.

"Please answer," Len said.

"Do I really have to talk about this in front of everyone? It's kind of a long story," she said desperately. How could she even explain the magic violin, let alone make it believable? She fidgeted and looked down, feeling very uncomfortable.

Ryotaro was the first to notice. "It's obvious that this one's personal. Hino-san, it's okay if –"

But Len ignored him, instead telling Kahoko, "The rules say that you have to answer only me. If you don't want to tell everyone, that's none of my business – but _you _owe _me _the truth."

The gravity in Len's voice held a rare intensity that silenced the room for a moment. One look at his unwavering gaze told Kahoko that this particular question had been bothering him since the day they'd taught the children's violin lessons. Lying to him then had been too difficult. She knew he deserved the truth.

"Tsukimori, it's just a game. Leave her alone," Ryotaro said.

"No, Tsuchiura-kun, it's all right," Kahoko said, and then turned to Len. "I promise to tell you everything, Tsukimori-kun – just, not right now. Is that okay?"

Len hesitated. He nodded slightly.

And then, suddenly: "Zzzz…"

The tension in the room lifted somewhat when the group realized Keiichi had fallen asleep.

On the next round, Ryotaro held up a pair of aces with a triumphant grin. "Okay, since Hino's been complaining that she got all the questions," he began, turning to look at Kazuki, "Hihara-sempai!"

"Huh?!" Kazuki shouted. "Tsuchiura, you're not going to ask about the _incident, _are you?"

"What? No!" Ryotaro said.

Kahoko blushed yet again. The _incident _is what she, Ryotaro and Kazuki used to refer to an unfortunate mishap involving a bed, a torn pillow and a compromising position between two people, long ago in the Fuyuumi mansion. She could still feel Kazuki's breath on her cheeks, their lips nearly touching.

"My, my, what could this incident be?" Azuma asked, hand on his chin.

"N-N-Nothing, Yunoki!" Kazuki shouted. Kahoko giggled a little despite it all – her trumpeter sempai was so much like a kid sometimes.

Ryotaro cleared his throat. "Hihara-sempai, my question: if you could only ever play either sports or music, which would you choose?"

"Huh? That's unfair, Tsuchiura-kun! How could you ask me to pick between things I love?" Kazuki asked.

Kahoko's head snapped up at this, but she couldn't tell why.

"There might come a day when you have to choose," Ryotaro said wistfully. He shot a glance at Kahoko. "Otherwise, it isn't fair."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," Kazuki replied, oblivious to the implications of Ryotaro's words, "But until then, I can have fun with both, right?"

"Then let's hope that day doesn't come soon," Ryotaro said, taking the cards.

Kahoko couldn't tell what exactly the exchange between her two green-haired friends meant, but something about it resounded within her heart.

She watched Ryotaro's large, strong hands handling the cards and realized in a passing thought that he could probably crush the deck in his fist. But he didn't so much as leave a crease mark – that was Ryotaro: both firm and gentle.

"One, two, three!"

"Finally," Kahoko sighed, showing off her queen and ace.

"Who are you asking, Hino-san?" asked Azuma.

"Umm," Kahoko scanned the faces around her. "No one in particular, actually. There's just something that's been bothering me."

Kahoko reminisced. Throughout the past year, everyone had been so kind and supportive in their own way. Yet, as Len's question so acutely reminded her, she didn't deserve any of it. "I wanted to know if I – if I offended anyone, performing at this – no, at my level with you guys." She didn't realize she'd put her head down mid-sentence.

At the silence of the guys, Kahoko continued: "I know. I'm terrible at violin and I never deserved to be in the concours, and I guess I should have apologized sooner for pulling down the quality of the whole thing and –"

"Kaho-sempai…" Keiichi said, waking up.

"Shimizu-kun, you're awake?"

"Your music is… perfect, Kaho-sempai," he continued.

"I wouldn't say perfect," Len added, "but the effort you put into your practice proved your seriousness as a musician."

"Never thought I'd agree with this guy, but Hino – don't say stuff like that," laughed Ryotaro. "It doesn't suit you. Just keep being stubborn and earnest as always."

"The concours wouldn't have been the same without you, Hino-san," said Azuma. "In fact I think your participation made the whole thing more interesting."

"That's right, Kaho-chan! Skill level? Ha! Skill level my foot. Your music made everyone have fun, and it even got the gen-ed students interested," finished Kazuki.

"You guys," Kahoko said before realizing she was tearing up.

"Huh? Kaho-chan, don't cry!" Kazuki said.

"I-I'm not!" she said, smiling. "Thank you all. I can't tell you how much those words mean to me."

"Hey, hey, no more drama! I'm the only one who hasn't gotten to ask anything yet!" Kazuki said.

"That's 'cause you have terrible luck, Sempai," Ryotaro remarked.

But he had to eat his words when Kazuki held up the next round's winning hand.

"Aha!" Kazuki said, immediately turning to look at Kahoko. They locked eyes.

"Huh? Me again?" Kahoko said, blushing slightly.

At her flush, Kazuki realized what he was about to do and immediately started blushing as well.

"Uhh – uhmm," Kazuki stuttered, hands fidgeting wildly. _This was a lot easier in my head! The whole card game plan – this was supposed to be fun and romantic! _he thought. "K-K-Kaho-chan! Will you go out with me?"

"Huh?!" she exclaimed.

_Romantic – not pathetic, Hihara._

Azuma pressed his palm to his forehead. _Not in public, you idiot. _He looked up at everyone's reactions – Keiichi's widened eyes, Len's uncrossed arms, Ryotaro's open mouth. _Especially not with these guys._

"I mean – _would _you go out with me?" Kazuki said, laughing nervously, "like – hypothetically. Like if some hypothetical strange turn of events made me hypothetically ask you out, would you say yes? Just hypothetically!"

Kahoko's mad blush subsided only slightly. "I – I guess so…"

"Really?!" Kazuki shouted, not slightly over-enthusiastic.

And her blush returned. "B-B-But! It's not like I have special feelings for – I mean, all of you guys are – wait, no, I mean –"

"What do you mean 'all of us guys,'"? Ryotaro teased relentlessly, cutting her off mid-panic.

"Do you mean to say you'd go out with _all _of us, Hino-san?" Azuma said, joining in on her torture.

"Kaho-sempai… It's bad to be… promiscuous," Keiichi added.

"You should note that only Hihara-sempai expressed his interest before thinking yourself so desirable," Len said.

"NO!" she shouted immediately. She put her face in her hands and her hands in her hair and let the pile of shame fall to the table.

"Hino, we were just teasing," Ryotaro said affectionately, patting the head from which red hair was splayed all over the table.

_What's with these guys? One minute they're praising me and the next they're making these kinds of jokes – even Tsukimori-kun and Shimizu-kun! _Kahoko thought, raising her head with a solemn expression.

Kazuki reacted first. "Kaho-chan – sorry! We didn't mean to – please don't be mad –"

He was cut off by laughter. Wild, non-stop, only-possible-after-midnight laughter.

And Kahoko's laugh was enough to make them all join in, too: Kazuki with his wild chortle and occasional snort, Azuma with his knowing chuckle, Len with his half-smirk, Ryotaro with his deep guffaw, and Keiichi with his wide, sleepy smile.

"I don't want this camp to be over," Kahoko said after they quieted down. "I don't want any of it to be."

Each of them took in the weight of her words in a different way, but all of them knew just the same that – though there were new bonds forged tonight, this was the end of something else entirely.

Just then, Kahoko's cell phone rang.

"Kaho," gasped her sister from the other end of the line, "Mom just collapsed. They're rushing her to the hospital – you need to leave now."


End file.
